Pavan Kumar NR
Pavan Kumar NR (born 27 October 1997), is an Indian film actor, programmer and internet entrepreneur.[1] He was appeared in Kannada films. He was debuted in the film Bhanta(2008) as a child actor at the age of 9.[2] At 19 of age, Pawan made a place among top 50 startup founders from Karnataka in crunchbase in 2018 list by creating a news and media based social network website called "Squad". 'Early year and Personal life' Pavan Kumar NR was born to T Rudramuni is a central government employee of KVIC CSP, and Nirmala S is a house wife in Chitradurga,[6]Chitradurga district, Karnataka. He has a elder sibling named 'Chaitra amith'.[7] He completed his schooling from Rotary vidhyalaya in chitradurga. He did his pre-university from Donbosco PU college in the course of computer science in Chitradurga.[8] Currently completing bachelor degree in Srinivas University. He represented the school in under-15 and under-16 cricket. 'Career' 'Debut and Breakdown' In 2006,[9] aged 9 Pawan was chosen by filmmakers to play a small role as a child artist in a film, “Bhanta,” with actor Adhi Lokesh and actress Roopashree,[10] but the film never panned out. He then pursued a career in film unsuccessfully. 'Computer Programmer' At the age of 12 [13] Pawan started to learn computer programming language and creating and developing an smartphone apps by using the software called Android Studio and XCode. [14] On February 19, 2017, Pawan launched a news and media based social network website called "Squad" in his living room. 'Filmography' 'Films' In the media On 5th February 2018, Pawan has been described by the international media publications "Indian student founded social network 'squad' aims to be next Facebook or Mashable" by california newspaper "India-West".[21] In the same year "A Boy and His Website" by "Daily Herald" via HighBeam Research[22]. "Squad aims for global launch in February" by "Qubec Daily Examiner" in 30th December 2017.. Referencehttps://everipedia.org/wiki/pavan-kumar-nr/ https://www.crunchbase.com/person/pavan-kumar-n-r1.Person on crunchbase Retrived. 2.Teen Tech tyconn created global, news-media based social networking website.pr BBC london.comRetrived. 3. Squad aims for global launch qubecdaily. Retrived. 4. A boy and his website. (Daily herald cited)highbeam.com. Retrived. 5. Wants to become fighter pilot in indian air force. ucnews.com. Retrived. 6. CEO behind Squad amazon.com. Retrived. 7. Pavan Kumar NR-Acedimic profile academia.com Retrived. 8. Pavan Kumar NR The online encyclopedia reinvented for the modern age. everipedia.org Retrived. 9. Pavan Kumar NR Official wikipedia the encyclopedia. kn.wikipedia.org 10. Pavan Kumar Wiki, Biography, Age, Height, Movies, Images newsbugzz.com Retrived. 11. This Karnataka Student has gained fame at International Level – Founded a Social Network called ‘Squad’ metrosaga.com Retrived. 12. Indian Student-founded Social Network ‘Squad’ Aims to Be Next Facebook, Mashable indiawest.com Retrived. 13. Squad Creator Pavan Kumar N R: story of how a Indian teenager came up with an idea in his bedroom. seeandsaynews.in Retrived. 14. Profile and Biography of Pavan Kumar NR karnatakaspiders.com Retrived. 15. पायलट बनने के अपने सपने में विफल: शैक्षणिक प्रोफाइल में Pavan Kumar NR ucnews.in Retrived. 16. Pavan Kumar NR Wiki and Biography celebrityfind.com Retrived. 17. This 19 year old Karnataka Student is an international celebrity – Owns a Social Network called ‘Squad’ beingguru.com Retrived. 18. This Karnataka Student has gained fame at International Level – Founded a Social Network called ‘Squad’ metrosaga.com Retrived. 19. Pavan Kumar NR Biography - Celebrity Biography celebritybiography.com Retrived. 20. Pavan Kumar NR Biography – Celebrity Biography celebritybiography.wordpress.com Retrived. 'External links' * Pavan Kumar NR on IMDb * Pavan Kumar N R on Instagram * Pavan Kumar N R on Twitter The original version of this page is from Kannada Wikipedia and everipedia, you can edit the page right here on wikip wiki. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. Additional terms may apply. See everipedia.org/everipedia-terms for further details. Images/media credited individually (click the icon for details).